Boys, Girls, and Notes
by spiffykiwi
Summary: Eight girls at Hogwarts are scheming something. But what? R&R!! (Oh come on people I'm really bad at summaries don't judge my story by its summary!)
1. Chapter 1

_-Mandy, meeting, Tonight @ 6. And don't let that boyfriend of yours side-track you again! ~ Lisa_  
  
Mandy rolled her eyes as she read the last part of the note. It wasn't her fault that last time Ron hadn't done his Potions Essay and he needed help!  
  
_-Yah Yah, That's the pain that comes with having Ronald Weasley as a boyfriend. But he is sooo cute! And at least I have a boyfriend. Not some guy I stare at during Charms. You fancy him and you know it._  
  
She quickly passed the note back to Lisa, making sure McGonagall didn't see. That had happened one time at the Professor had gone nuts, couldn't let them happen again now could we.  
  
Lisa scribbled something on the paper and handed it back to her.  
  
_I do not! Okay, well, maybe just a little. But it's not my fault he never notices me! I swear Granger has some kind of conspiracy to keep him away from me. . . ~ Lisa_  
  
_You're just jealous because she's his friend._  
  
_I am not. You of all people should be trying to help. Your boyfriend is his best friend. ~ Lisa_  
  
_You need to do it yourself you lazy girl. Hey after you write something send the note Clarissa's way, she looks like she's trying to tell me something._  
  
Lisa grabbed the note and after reading it, stuck her tongue out at Mandy and passed it on to Clarissa.  
  
_Don't tell me you two are talking about Weasley again?? C'mon don't you ever talk about anything good?_  
  
Clarissa handed it to Lisa who handed it to Mandy.  
  
_Like I said to Lisa, stop complaining about my boyfriend until you get your own! Are you ever going to be with Draco or what?_  
  
Clarissa read the note and before she could write something Blaise snatched it out of her hands.  
  
_Oh thanks girls. Leave me out of the convo. Don't mind me at all. And Lisa stop dreaming and get Potter to notice you if you like him so much. If Mandy won't help, ask Aubrey, she's in his house. -Blaise_  
  
The note was then passed back to Lisa.  
  
_Gee, this is advice coming from the girl who doesn't date. ~ Lisa_  
  
Before the note could be passed again, the period ended and a stampede for the door began.

* * *

Meanwhile. . .

* * *

"Psst. . .Aubrey! AU-BREY!" MariAnne whispered. Aubrey turned around and quickly grabbed the note.  
  
_Aubrey, Lisa told me the meeting tonight is at 6. Pass this on to Holly._  
  
_What!? I have a date tonight though! -Aubrey_  
  
Holly read the note and grinned. When did Aubrey ever NOT have a date?  
  
_Who is it this time? :holly:_  
  
_John Wincher_  
  
_ew, cancel! :holly:_  
  
_What? He's handsome!_  
  
_Yah - maybe to you. But you can't miss again! :holly:_  
  
_Alright! Alright! I'll cancel! Sheesh._  
  
_Good so you'll be there tonight? -MariAnne_  
  
_Yes! I'll be there! No date with John. I wasn't that serious about him anyway.  
_  
_Oh and make sure you can get passed Hermione and the Giggle Sisters. I mean geez they are hanging on to you trying to make you one of them! -MariAnne_  
  
Aubrey read the note and looked up towards the front of the class. Hermione was sitting there yelling at Ron about how to do the spell correctly and the Giggle Sisters, Lavender and Parvati, were sitting there giggling (of course) about Seamus Finnigan. She knew Lavender fancied him. She didn't know why they wanted her to hang out with them. Hermione was always going on about how they should study together and the Giggle Sisters were always going on about how it was so awful she hung out with the Slytherins Blaise and Clarissa and how she needed to hang out with proper people.  
  
_Don't worry, I can handle it._  
  
_What's the meeting about tonight anyway? :holly:_  
  
_What do you think it's almost always about?_  
  
The bell rang and they all grinned at each other and said, "Boys." They picked up their stuff and walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lisa, you're staring at him again."  
  
Lisa looked over at Padma, "Well I can't help it!!"  
  
Padma looked at Lisa with pity, "Honey, I know you like him, but unless you talk to him he won't know you're alive."  
  
"It is not that easy you know. Every time I see him, I just freak out! It's like I'm not even me anymore. I don't know what comes over me, I just act like that. But one day he might just see me, and notice my radiant brilliance and discover he's been in love with me all these years and we'll live happily ever after. . ." She trailed off, a dreamy look on her face.  
  
MariAnne looked at her watch, stood up from the Hufflepuff Table, and walked over to where the two Ravenclaws were talking. "Yoo hoo! Lisa, earth to Lisa! Come back to the real world," said MariAnne. "It's time to leave for the meeting."

* * *  
  
Lisa Turpin stood in the front of the empty Transfiguration Room, taking role. "Padma Patil?"  
  
"Here!"  
  
"Aubrey Hopkins?"  
  
"Ya, Ya, I'm here."  
  
"MariAnne Jenkins, Blaise Zabini, Holly Lockman, Clarissa Jones, Mandy Brocklehurst. Wait - where's Mandy?"  
  
"Probably out snogging with Ron.." MariAnne said.  
  
"When is she not?" remarked Clarissa.  
  
The door opened and Mandy walked in. "Sorry girls I told Ron I had to go but he kept going on about some spell he was having trouble with, I finally got Hermione to take over the situation. Sorry to keep you all waiting." She sat down in a chair.  
  
"Uh-huh. Riiiight.." Aubrey said sarcastically.  
  
"Okay everyone. One of the reasons we're having a meeting tonight is our notes are getting too hard to cover. I mean just yesterday I accidentally dropped a note and Pansy Parkinson picked it up. It was lucky I snatched it from her right away or she could've found out a few things."  
  
"Well what do you suppose we do?" Padma asked.  
  
"Well that's why we're having the meeting tonight. So we can all come up with a plan."  
  
"How about we charm the notes so that only we can read them?" Blaise said.  
  
"Good idea but I don't think a spell like that exists and if it did it would probably take weeks of research and it would be very difficult," Lisa replied.  
  
"What about umm.. code names? Like we use different names so if someone does find one of our notes they won't know who wrote it," Holly said.  
  
"That's a really good idea Holly! I vote we do that," Lisa said.  
  
Everyone else nodded in agreement.  
  
"So let's try to come up with some names."  
  
"Padma you're really wealthy. Why don't you be something like MoneyBunny?" MariAnne suggested.  
  
"Hmm.I like it. It's kinda cute," Padma said.  
  
At the end of the meeting they all had names. Padma was "MoneyBunny", Holly was "BlueMoon", Mandy was "LittleMs.Red", Clarissa was "BlackRose", MariAnne was "QueenMary", Aubrey "PersianKitty", Blaise was "FrozenFire", and Lisa was "PeppermintTwist".


	3. Chapter 3

_Oh my gosh! Did you see him at the Quidditch game yesterday? He's so dreamy! Think about it, me and Harry Potter. But of course I'm only dreaming. He's never going to notice me. Not in a million years. ~PeppermintTwist_  
  
_Don't worry, LittleMs.Red and I are already devising a plan to try and get him to like you. I know once he knows you he'll love you! Of course he will! -PersianKitty_  
  
_Really? ~PeppermintTwist_  
  
_Positive -PersianKitty_  
  
_Hello? Ever think of passing the note to me. How rude! ~MoneyBunny_  
  
_What about me? I was left out of the convo too! And yes PeppermintTwist we are thinking of a plan. -LittleMs.Red  
  
Well, what do you have so far? ~PeppermintTwist  
  
Well, ummmm.-PersianKitty  
  
What she means is, we are still working on that part, but trust us, it is a brilliant work in progress! -LittleMs.Red  
  
Aww, you guys are the best, u know that!? ~PeppermintTwist  
  
Yah, we know! -PersianKitty  
  
Hey, let me back in the loop now! ~MoneyBunny  
  
Oops, sorry, so, do you have a new conquest yet? -PersianKitty  
  
Yah right, after that stupid date with Thomas Avery, I think I am quite done with dating for a while. ~MoneyBunny  
  
Aww, I forgot about that, the date to end all dates! ~PeppermintTwist  
  
PeppermintTwist you want a Peppermint Twist? -LittleMs.Red  
  
Haha very funny. But ya, I want one! You know that's my favorite candy! ~PeppermintTwist_  
  
Mandy scribbled something on the note and wrapped a Peppermint Twist into it.  
  
_I have plenty more. I'll give them to MoneyBunny to bring to the meeting tonight. -LittleMs.Red  
  
What? You're not coming tonight? ~PeppermintTwist  
  
No. I have a date tonight. -LittleMs.Red  
  
Ohhhh have fun ; ) ~PeppermintTwist  
  
Wait! No one told me we had a meeting tonight! Why wasn't I informed?? -PersianKitty  
  
I thought I told you. Well it's tonight at 8. ~PeppermintTwist  
  
'kay thanks. -PersianKitty  
  
HELLO!!!! Leaving me out of the note again?!??! ~MoneyBunny  
  
Oops. Hehe. Forgot about you for a moment. Sorry MoneyBunny. ~PeppermintTwist  
  
Oh! I forgot to tell you. BlackRose said she can't make it to the meeting tonight. She's trying to get Draaaaaaaaaacooooo to like her so she'll be in the Slytherin Common Room all night. I don't see why she likes him. Disgusting if you ask me. ~MoneyBunny  
  
Is she the only other person missing tonight's meeting? I mean if everyone's canceling then what's the point? ~PeppermintTwist  
  
No I'm pretty sure that's all. ~MoneyBunny_  
  
Mandy put the note in her folder as the bell rang and the four girls got up.  
  
As they were walking out the door Neville Longbottom bumped into them.  
  
"Sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," Neville said apologetically.  
  
Aubrey shook her head, "You are really clumsy sometimes. No harm done. Just try watching where you're going next time."  
  
The girls picked up their stuff. The note they had been writing fell out of Mandy's folder but nobody noticed.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked out of the classroom when Ron noticed a piece of paper that had Harry's name on it. Naturally, he picked it up and started reading it to see what it was.  
  
Ron started snickering and handed it to Harry, "I think you need to read this."  
  
"Why what is it..?" he asked and grabbed the note.  
  
His face turned pale as he read it, Ron still laughing. He stopped reading.  
  
"What? What's so funny?" Hermione asked and took the note from Harry.  
  
There was a flicker of panic on her face but then she finally said, "I think it's sweet. Harry has a secret admirer. How cute."  
  
"Shut up Hermione," Harry mumbled.  
  
"PeppermintTwist. I wonder who that is?" Hermione wondered, always inquisitive.  
  
"Or who any of the other people are," Ron said, "They sound really stupid. Like a group of girls who just sit there and giggle. Especially the one "LittleMs.Red". Girls like that are really annoying. I'm so glad Mandy's not like that."  
  
"We should probably find out who it is first," Harry said after finally getting over the shock.  
  
"Harry it's just one of those crazy fan-club girls who like you. You won't want to date her. Of course not. She's probably really stupid like Ron said," Hermione said.  
  
"Well I want to find out who it is," Harry said, "Ron will help me, right?"  
  
"Sure, whatever you say."  
  
They walked down the hall to their next class all three of them wondering in their minds who exactly "PeppermintTwist" was.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where is it you disappear off to almost every night?" Ron asked.

Mandy and Ron were sitting together in the Library, working.

"I just hang out with friends, that's all, why?" she replied, wondering why he was asking.

He shrugged, "No reason, just curious."

And that's when she saw it, sticking out of Ron's folder was a note, _their_ note! How did he get it?? Okay, right then it didn't matter, she needed to get that note from him, but how could she without him seeing her take it? She looked around the Library for a way and caught sight of Aubrey sitting at a nearby table.

"Hey Aubrey! Come over here and talk with us!" She said.

Aubrey looked up at her friend, put down her book, and walked over to them, "Hi Mandy, Hi Ron. What do you want?"

"Oh nothing, we just wanted to enjoy the presence of your company," Mandy made an excuse.

Ron turned to look at Aubrey and returned the greeting, "Hey Aubrey."

While Ron wasn't looking at her, Mandy pointed to the note, hoping Aubrey would understand what she was getting at.

As Ron turned back to Mandy Aubrey looked down at what Mandy had been pointing at. Their note! How did Ron have it?! She understood what they needed to do; quickly she grabbed the note from the folder and slipped it into her pocket.

"I suddenly remembered, I have something I need to do!" Aubrey said, going back to her table and grabbing her stuff.

"Me too!" Mandy said, getting her things together.

"But Mandy, I thought we were studying together?" Ron said, quite confused of why she was leaving all of a sudden.

"I'm really sorry Ron, I just remembered something I had to do, can't we study some other time? This is really important."

He sighed, she was always busy doing something, they hardly spent any time together, "I guess so."

She smiled, "Thanks, you're the best."

She quickly kissed him on the cheek and followed Aubrey out of the Library.

"Emergency meeting, now. Go find as many of the girls you can," Mandy said.

* * *

"This is a major disaster."

Lisa stood in the front of the empty classroom, like she always did, talking to the rest of the girls.

"You still haven't told us why we were pulled so rudely away from what we were doing to come to this 'important' meeting," Clarissa said, quite annoyed. She had been talking to Draco when Aubrey had come over to her in the hallway and told her she had to go, now.

"I was just getting to that part. From what Mandy has told me, Ron had this note, one of our notes, in his folder," Lisa said.

"What?! Ron, Mandy's boyfriend Ron? But, I mean, how. . .how could he have it?" MariAnne asked.

"I don't know but it was the note we were writing in Charms yesterday," Lisa said, having read the note to see which one it was.

They all tried hard to think how Ron possibly could've obtained their note when it finally dawned on Padma.

"Longbottom!" She said.

"Huh?" Blaise asked, confused.

"Neville Longbottom," Padma continued, "Mandy, you were the last one with the note so I'm guessing you put it into your folder, right?"

Mandy nodded.

"Well, when we were walking out the door you bumped into him and dropped all your books, when you dropped them the note must've fallen out without any of us noticing. We continued on out the door but Ron must've noticed it and picked it up on his way out. I'm sure he's shown it to Harry and Hermione by now," Padma explained.

"Oh dear, now he must know I like him," Lisa said, sitting down in a chair. This was awful!

"Wait a minute, if you guys wrote the note yesterday then wouldn't our code names be on it? He wouldn't know it was you Lisa," Holly said.

Lisa looked up, "Holly! You're right!" She had been happy for one minute but then she had realized another thing, "Oh but you know Harry Potter, he's probably going to want to find out who this is. . ."

"Well then we need to make sure he doesn't," Aubrey said, "For you and Clarissa's sake. You're forgetting it also talked about her liking Draco in there too, you're not the only one who's love life is at stake."

"Are you serious? You guys wrote that about me liking Draco in there??" Clarissa said, grabbing the note from Blaise who was currently reading it, "Oh no!"

"Well how would we have known that someone would find it? I think the only thing we can do right now is try to be more cautious with our notes, and if anyone asks us about who was writing the notes we don't know anything and try not to act suspicious," Padma said.

* * *

Meanwhile. . .

* * *

"Harry!" Ron yelled as he entered the Gryffindor Common Room.

Harry looked up from the book he was reading, "What now?"

"You remember the note we found? Well, it's, er, how do I say this? Gone!"

"What do you mean 'it's gone'? I thought you had it in safe keeping!"

"Well I put it in my folder, which should've been safe enough, and when I was walking back up here I looked in it and the note was gone! I don't know how it could've happened," Ron said.

"Either you dropped it, or someone took it. . .those are the only possible solutions."

"Well, we should go back to the Library later then and look for it, we can use your Invisibility Cloak."

Harry nodded, "I think that's what we need to do."

* * *

It was late, way past the time students were allowed in the Library, but Clarissa had snuck in here to get some books she needed to finish her work that was due tomorrow. She set the books on a table and double-checked one last time to make sure she had all the ones she needed.

And that was when she noticed them, Harry and Ron, on the floor under a table as if they were searching for something.

"This is where I was sitting, I'm positive!" Ron whispered.

"Are you sure? Because I don't see anything," Harry whispered back.

Clarissa made her way over to the two. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Hardy Boys," Clarissa said, suspicious, "And what might two Gryffindor boys be doing in the Library after hours, hmm? If you asked me it almost looks as if you're searching for something." She knew what they were up to, the boys were obviously looking for the note Aubrey had took, but they didn't know she knew that so she had to act as she normally would.

"None of your business Jones," Harry said, glaring at the Slytherin. If he hadn't known any better it was almost as if Clarissa knew what they were doing, but that couldn't be possible, right?

"It's not here Harry, we might as well go, I'm certain someone took it," Ron whispered to Harry.

 "Well, you better leave because Filch is always around here at night and Gryffindor is already loosing in House Points," She said, smirking. Slytherin was finally leading in House Points, they would win this year.

The boys didn't say anything and decided to leave, Clarissa watched them as they walked out the Library doors, they knew too much.


	5. Chapter 5

This is awful. ~PeppermintTwist 

_Don't say too much about it, you never know when we could loose another note! –FrozenFire_

_She's right you know, and you need to stop worrying about it. I'm sure everything will be just fine. ~MoneyBunny_

_But what about Draco?? –BlackRose_

_Shut up BlackRose, PeppermintTwist is in the same predicament as you so stop complaining! –LittleMs.Red_

* * *

Meanwhile. . .

* * *

I feel so bad for P.T. –QueenMary 

_I know but there's not much we can do about it but try to be as careful as possible. :BlueMoon:_

_I guess so, but I still wish there was something we could do. –QueenMary_

_Maybe there is something we can do. . .? :BlueMoon:_

* * *

_Quidditch on Saturday! You know what that means! ~PeppermintTwist_

_Let me guess, Harry? :BlueMoon:_

_You win! Of course because of Harry! ~PeppermintTwist_

_You've got it bad. . . – LittleMs.Red_

_Isn't it Gryffindor against Slytherin? Lucky for you and BlackRose! ~MoneyBunny_

_Are you all coming? –QueenMary_

_Of course! :BlueMoon:_

_Yep. ~MoneyBunny_

_Duh. ~PeppermintTwist_

_Can't. –LittleMs.Red_

_What?? Why not?! –QueenMary_

_Just kidding. You know my boyfriend wouldn't miss it. –LittleMs.Red_

_You're stupid, you know that? –QueenMary_

_Of course she is. ~PeppermintTwist_

_Am not. –LittleMs.Red_

_I wasn't talking to you. ~PeppermintTwist_

_Oh fine. And shut up QueenMary. –LittleMs.Red_

_Stupid. -QueenMary_

* * *

I thought we had talked about this! What do you mean you can't find yesterday's note??!! ~PeppermintTwist

I don't know! I just can't! It was in my pocket but it's not there anymore! –QueenMary

What pants were you wearing yesterday? –LittleMs.Red

Those cute blue ones I used to always wear, I don't know why I stopped wearing them. –QueenMary

You mean the cute blue ones with the hole in the pocket. –LittleMs.Red

Now I remember why I stopped wearing them. –QueenMary

I hate you QueenMary. ~PeppermintTwist

Well I'm sorry!! I didn't know! –QueenMary

I thought we were trying to be more care**ful** not more care**less**! ~MoneyBunny

If he finds this QueenMary you are so dead. ~PeppermintTwist

. . . –QueenMary

She doesn't mean it literally Q.M. :BlueMoon:

Of course not. I just hate you very much right now. ~PeppermintTwist

Aaw lighten up PeppermintTwist, it wasn't her fault! ~MoneyBunny

I guess you're right. But I'm still really frustrated. ~PeppermintTwist

I know how you feel but don't take it out on QueenMary, she couldn't help it. –LittleMs.Red

I won't. ~PeppermintTwist

* * *

History of Magic. This class was always loads of fun. Not. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in the back row, all bored to death, well, except Hermione.

Seamus Finnigan was sitting in front of them, reading a piece of paper, for some reason he kept laughing now and then.

"What's so funny Seamus?" Ron asked, how could anything in History of Magic be funny?

He turned around and set the piece of paper on Harry's desk, "Harry has a secret admirer."

After Harry had finished reading he finally said, "Seamus, where did you get this?"

"It was just sitting on this chair," Seamus replied.

Ron leaned over to look at the paper. It was another note!

* * *

"How are we going to figure out who these people are?" Harry said.

The three were sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room, still trying to discover who exactly had been writing about Harry.

"Well. . .You could always make a list of all you know about them," Hermione said. She really didn't want Harry to find out who PeppermintTwist was, but she didn't want to feel left out.

"Good idea Hermione!" Ron said, taking out a piece of parchment, "Now Harry, what do you know about any of these girls?"

"Well. . .the first note we found was right in the doorway to the Charms class. It had to be someone from our class or one of the classes before or someone would've cleaned it up already," Harry said.

"Right. Well, who has classes before us on that day?" Ron asked, getting ready to write what was said down.

"Well okay, 5th year Slytherins have it first that morning. Then 5th year Hufflepuffs. Then us and the 5th year Ravenclaws. . .So I guess it could be anyone in 5th year," Harry said.

"I guess that doesn't help much, does it?" Ron said, even though it did help narrow it down a bit.

"Well, okay, here's another thing. LittleMs.Red says her boyfriend likes Quidditch. So she's dating a guy who likes Quidditch!" Harry said.

"Great Sherlock, except you forgot one teensy thing," Ron said.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Every guy in this bloody school likes Quidditch!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

"What's the point of finding all this out? It's probably just another silly fan club girl Harry!" Hermione said.

She was right about that, but it was fun trying to find this out, his life was so boring right now. Anyway he didn't think he could stop searching if he tried, there was something about this that kept telling him to figure this out.

"I have nothing else to do, it won't hurt to do this Hermione. Why do you care so much anyway?" Harry asked.

"No reason. . .It's just- oh never mind," She sat back down on the couch, looking a bit depressed.

Girls. He would never understand them.

"I don't think we have anything else, well this is just great, we have two things that don't help at all!" Ron said.

"Hold up Ron, let me think for a moment," Harry said, thinking there had to have been something else, "Peppermint Twists."

"What?" Ron said.

"Peppermint Twists. The girl, PeppermintTwist, her favourite candy is Peppermint Twists, that's probably why she goes by that name," Harry said.

"Yes so we have that but how is it going to help? We're not going to ask every 5th year girl, 'Hey, what's your favourite candy? It wouldn't happen to be a Peppermint Twist, would it?" They would think we're mad!" Ron said.

"Well it's the best we've got so far," Harry said, "And until we find another note or clue, that's all we've got."


	6. Chapter 6

I don't care what you said on Saturday, I think he's very handsome, you know I do, and of course if he did ask me I would say yes and—

Before Lisa knew it, the note she was writing was snatched out of her hand. "What are you writing?" Malfoy asked.

"Give that back!" She said, making an attempt to grab the note from him but failing. Draco had become a lot taller this year so she could not reach the note that he held away from her.

Draco's eyes skimmed over the single sentence Lisa had been writing. He thought for a moment then said loudly enough for the few around them to hear, "Looks like Turpin fancies someone!" He was still holding the note out of reach; she knew she'd never get it. She suddenly felt her cheeks turning a slight shade of pink. Why did Malfoy have to be so. . .so awful? "But who?" He said, smirking.

"None of your business Malfoy now give me my note!" She said, giving her friends a pleading look to help her.

Mandy, who was almost as tall as Malfoy (but not quite), quickly got up from her seat behind him and grabbed the note, "Leave her alone Malfoy."

He chose to ignore both of the girl's comments to shut up and made no move to get the note back from Mandy, "Well, if Turpin won't tell we'll just have to find out now won't we?"

"Just ignore him Lisa, like he would ever be smart enough to figure that out," Padma said.

His eyes darted to Padma, no longer smirking, "Shut up Patil. It's probably just somebody stupid anyway."

Clarissa watched the whole scene, not sure if she should say anything. She wasn't too supportive of what Malfoy was doing at the moment, Lisa was her friend! It would be terribly if he humiliated her in front of the class, but then again she really liked him. Normally she would be laughing along with him and the other Slytherins if he did something like this to someone else, but this was different.

Lisa could tell Malfoy was still suspicious, why did everyone insist on knowing who she liked?

Before either of them could argue anymore, Professor McGonagall walked in and class began.

* * *

It was Charms and Hermione, Harry, and Ron sat together, along with Mandy and Lisa.

"Mandy I need the notes he gave at the beginning of the lesson," Ron whispered to Mandy.

"Well why didn't you copy them down when you were supposed to?" She asked.

"I was busy talking to Harry," Ron said.

"Mandy just give him your notes," Harry said.

"Why can't he have your notes?" Mandy asked.

"Because I didn't take notes either!" He said.

"Mandy, stop talking, we're going to get in trouble again," Lisa whispered. They had already gotten in trouble with McGonagall in their last class.

"Ms. Turpin, Ms. Brocklehurst, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, need I ask you again? Be quiet before I give the lot of you detention."

Professor Flitwick, normally a very sweet little man, had been very angry the whole lesson after a Slytherin had set his desk on fire in his last class.

"Just let me use them Mandy!" Ron whispered when Flitwick had turned back around.

"Be quiet Ron!" The three whispered.

Professor Flitwick quickly turned back around, "That's it, all four of you have detention and not another word from you or your punishment will get even more severe."

This shut all of them up for the rest of the class. By the time it was all over and they had received their detentions from the Professor, they walked out of the classroom, finding Hermione standing there waiting for them.

"I _told_ the four of you not to talk! If you had just listened to me you wouldn't be in trouble now," Hermione said.

"No, if _Ron_ hadn't talked we wouldn't be in trouble now," Mandy said.

"It wasn't my fault. . ." Ron started.

"Oh it was too so hush up," Lisa said, rather annoyed that she had detention. She had never gotten detention before, because she was a rather 'good girl'.

"I can't believe we have to clean Flitwick's Classroom! It's so dusty, it'll take ages!" Mandy groaned.

"That's not that bad of a detention," Harry said, "Well, not as bad as going into the Forbidden Forest or helping Lockhart sign his fan mail."

"You got to be in a detention with Lockhart? Oh that would've been the greatest detention ever!" Mandy said. Of course, the students had never been told about Lockhart's real reasons he was famous, they had just been told that the Professor could not work at the school anymore.

Lisa rolled her eyes, "She used to fancy him in 2nd year."

"You can't be serious Mandy! That git?" Ron said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy Ronnie?" She joked. "And what can I say? He was handsome and charming, but don't worry you don't have any competition."

"I am _not_ jealous, and don't call me Ronnie!"

"What class do we have next?" Harry asked quickly, to stop them from arguing.

"Transfiguration," Hermione said, she always knew what class was next of course.

"We have Herbology next, which means we have to go down that corridor," Lisa said, pointing to the corridor on the right, knowing the Gryffindors had to go to the one on the left to get to Transfiguration, "Which means we'll be seeing you later."

They all said goodbye to each other and headed to their next classes.


End file.
